The Music of NCIS
by astronomygirl85
Summary: Oh, No! Not the dreaded musical again! Sorry, just had to take my chance at writing a musical set to the lives of the NCIS characters. First NCIS fic. TIVA, MCABBY, JIBBS, PALMERLEE. Enjoy! Rated for minor swearing
1. Manic Monday

Hey everyone. This is my first NCIS story that I have posted on I have written Charmed stories that I have posted on this site. Please tell me what you think of my journey into NCIS fandom. This story ships TIVA, MCABBY, JIBBS, and PALMERLEE. I feel kind of sorry for Ducky, he must be so lonely, although he does live with his mother. I have had this idea for quite a while, so I finally put it down in words. So, here's the first chapter. Let me know if I should continue? 

Vielen Dank!

Chapter One: Manic Monday

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

Ziva David groaned as her alarm clock went off at precisely 4:30 AM for her to wake up. She hit the alarm button rather violently, switching the annoying beeping to the more satisfying music. Throwing off the covers and humming to the beat, Ziva rummaged through her closet for a set of track pants and a tank top to wear for her morning run. She changed quickly and was tying her sneakers when the radio switched from the music to the DJ.

"Good morning everybody, it is now five minutes 'til six o'clock and you are rocking this morning on 95.1—"

Ziva paused, tuning the DJ out. Five minutes until six o'clock? Did not her alarm clock just read--?

"Damn it!" She swore, turning off the radio and sprinting to her kitchen, grabbing an energy bar. "Daylight Savings Time, how could I forget to set my clock forward an hour?"

_Because you were hog tired from your job last night_, Ziva thought maliciously, giving herself a mental slap. _Or is the expression dog tired? Whatever._

"Guess I will only run two miles today instead of five," she said to herself. "Wait, I have to pick up Abby at her place too. Okay, just one mile." With a sigh, she locked her door and jogged, munching on her energy bar as she ran.

Her watch now read 7:30 AM, reset for Daylight Savings Time. Ziva now sat in her car, frustrated that the Mini Cooper would not start. _And it is only Monday_, she thought, shy of banging her head on the steering wheel. First, she could not make her daily five mile run, and now her car would not start. What a wonderful start to the week, she thought as she finally got the car to start. 

Relieved, she put the car in gear and gunned the engine. With squealing tires, Ziva stormed out of the parking lot, now running late to pick up Abby.

Five minutes later, Ziva found herself in another horrible situation for a Monday morning. She was stuck in traffic. The cause—a three car wreck a half mile ahead of her. _Could this day get any worse?_ She asked herself with a groan. _Stop thinking like that David, or it will get worse!_

Ziva looked ahead of her and saw the closest exit ramp. She put her Mini in gear and made tracks toward the exit, ignoring the protests of angry drivers as she wove recklessly in and out of traffic to reach her goal. When she finally pulled up to Abby's apartment complex, she was a full five minutes late. 8:05 AM, her car radio flashed menacingly. Ziva ran towards her Gothic friend's apartment and rapped on the door.

"You're late, David!" Abby Sciuto exclaimed as she opened the door and wrapping the Israeli woman in a bone crushing hug.

"Sorry, Abs, I forgot to set my clock forward. Too tired to worry about it last night. Then, I had car trouble, got stuck in traffic, but now I'm here."

"Sounds like you've had a rough day," Abby said grabbing her purse.

"You have no idea," Ziva exclaimed. Then, she started singing:

"Six o'clock already  
I was just in the middle of a dream  
I was kissing Valentino  
By a crystal blue Italian stream."

"Kissing Valentino?" Abby interrupted. "More like Tony DiNozzo."

Ziva glared at her, but continued singing:

"But I cant be late  
cause then I guess I just wont get paid  
These are the days  
When you wish your bed was already made

Its just another manic Monday  
I wish it was Sunday  
cause that's my fun day  
My I don't have to run day  
Its just another manic Monday."

Abby and Ziva left the apartment and got into the Mini. They drove off to NCIS headquarters.

Meanwhile, somewhere across town, a towel clad Anthony DiNozzo was rummaging through his closet, trying to find the perfect suit to wear on a dreary, hated Monday morning. He finally finds the right suit, disappearing into the bathroom for a moment. While coming out of the bathroom, he starts singing as she rushes to tie his shoes and find breakfast at the same time.

"Its just another manic Monday  
I wish it was Sunday  
cause that's my fun day  
My I don't have to run day  
Its just another manic Monday

Have to catch an early train  
Got to be to work by nine  
And if I had an air-o-plane  
I still couldn't make it on time

cause it takes me so long  
Just to figure out what I'm gonna wear  
Blame it on the train  
But the boss is already there."

_Great, _Tony thought as the clock read 8:45. Meaning, he had fifteen minutes to be at work on time. _Like that'll ever happen_. He grabbed his keys and rushed out, locking the door behind him.

He drove out of the parking lot in a dash much Ziva had earlier, ignoring the profane slurs coming his way as he swerved into traffic. He shook his head and continued driving.

"Its just another manic Monday  
I wish it was Sunday"

Tony continued to sing as he dived into a parking spot at NCIS. He quickly ran into the elevator, not bothering to flash his ID at Security. He walks out into the Squad Room and continued singing. Ziva, who is already there, sings with him:

"Cause that's my fun day  
My I don't have to run day  
Its just another manic Monday."

"You're late DiNozzo!" the boss Jethro Gibbs announced whacking the back of his head as he passed.

Timothy McGee, Abby, and Ziva snickered at Tony's expense. "Shut up," he snapped at them.

Abby hugged him in sympathy. "Sorry Tony. By the way," she added as she made her way to the elevator, "I didn't know you liked the Bangles." She throws a significant look at Ziva and disappeared behind the elevator.

"What was that all about?" McGee asked with a frown on his face.

"Beats me," Tony said as he crossed to his desk. 

Ziva said nothing, just started typing away on her computer screen. If Tony had bothered to look at her, he would have seen the slight smile on her face. 

Well, there you go. Now all that's left to do is click on the Submit Review button! Bis spaeter! Astronomygirl


	2. Can't Hurry Love

Okay, forgot to put this in the first chapter: All characters that you recognize and all the music are not mine. NCIS belongs to Bellasario, the songs belong to the artists. I'm just having fun with them in my twisted imagination. Okay, now that's out of the way. Here is chapter two. In case you didn't know, Chapter One was Manic Monday by the Bangles. And now I present the next episode!

Chapter 2

Can't Hurry Love

Abby walked into the lab and turned on the mass spectrometer, her computer, and her various microscopes.

"All right, my children. Are you ready for another hard day of forensic-sy work?" she asked.

The sounds of silence met her. "I thought so. Let's see what I have to process today? Ah, that would be a big fat…nothing. Darn. I guess its all cold cases today. "

She sighed, grabbing Bert off the shelf and giving the stuffed hippo a squeeze. The resulting fart made her grin a little. "Tony and Ziva are so in love with each other, Bert. Am I the only one that sees it? Probably." A pause. "I miss having a boyfriend."

_More like I miss my knight in shining…silicon_. Hmpf. Abby, slumped in her chair as rather unusual—for Abby's heavy metal taste—pop music filled the air. 

"I need love, love  
To ease my mind  
I need to find, find someone to call mine  
But mama said

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take"

Abby starts spinning around in her chair as she continued singing.

"You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
You got to trust, give it time  
No matter how long it takes."

She stopped abruptly. She puts her hand to her chin, legs crossed.

"But how many heartaches  
Must I stand before I find a love  
To let me live again."

Abby stands and starts dancing around her lab hugging Bert close to her.

"Right now the only thing  
That keeps me hangin' on  
When I feel my strength, yeah  
It's almost gone  
I remember mama said:

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take

How long must I wait  
How much more can I take  
Before loneliness will cause my heart  
Heart to break?

No I can't bear to live my life alone  
I grow impatient for a love to call my own  
But when I feel that I, I can't go on  
These precious words keeps me hangin' on  
I remember mama said:

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said trust, give it time  
No matter how long it takes

Gotta wait!"

Abby stopped at her chair and plopped down. She's still swaying slightly as she sings.

"No, love, love, don't come easy  
But I keep on waiting  
Anticipating for that soft voice  
To talk to me at night  
For some tender arms  
To hold me tight  
I keep waiting  
I keep on waiting  
But it ain't easy  
It ain't easy  
But mama said:

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said to trust, give it time  
No matter how long it takes."

She spun her chair around again, facing away from the doors. Gibbs walked in behind her, waiting for Abby to notice him as she swings her chair around.

"You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take."

As the music ended, she turned and faced Gibbs.

"Having fun, Abby?" he asked, holding a Caf-Pow in front of her.

"Not really. No active cases to run. Is that for me?" Abby asked, holding her hand out for the Caf-Pow.

"As soon as you tell me what the heck you were singing."

"Uh, non heavy metal, lighter type, alternative music?" Abby replied.

Gibbs set the Caf-Pow down next to the computer and patted the top of her head. "See ya, Abs." He walked out of the lab with a smirk.

Another chapter, another song. I know it is OOC for Abby, the song I mean. This is kinda flying out of my brain at warp speed, so I have no idea what song I am going to use next. Thank you for the reviews and any suggestions are welcome. The version of the song I had in mind is the Diana Ross version. Well, anyway, catch you next episode!


	3. I Knew I Loved You

Okay, everyone. Next episode has arrived. Once again, I own nothing, just an obsessive love for the show. I can't wait to watch the new episodes. The writer's strike drove me nuts! Anyway, now it is McGee's turn to belt out a tune! This song is by Savage Garden!

Chapter Three:

I Knew I Loved You

Tim McGee sat at his desk, trying to find new evidence to close a cold case. To outsiders, McGee was concentrating deeply on the information on his computer screen. In his mind though, he was daydreaming about the Gothic beauty downstairs. 

_Does Abby know I still love her_? He wondered, tapping his pen idly on the desk. _Does she still love me?_ Probably not. Abby will probably remain a good friend and nothing more. She doesn't even know how jealous he got when he saw her with other men. 

_All I had to do was hear her voice over the phone one time_.

Soft music filled the air as McGee continued to daydream.

"Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life"

Tony looked up from his desk when he heard the Probie singing softly to himself, immersed in a daydream. He started to throw a piece of paper at him, but Ziva stopped him with a glare as she walked by. 

"Let Probie finish his little fantasy," she whispered in his ear. She walked back to her desk. Tony watched her start typing away on her keyboard. When she felt his eyes on her, he looked away and covertly continued his game of solitaire, still stealing small glances at her.

McGee continued singing.

"There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe

"I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life"

Ziva noticed that McGee had stopped singing. Then with a smirk in Tony's direction, she called out, "Hey Abs. How long have you been standing there?"

"Abby!" McGee exclaimed, nearly falling out of his chair. "Where? Did she--?" McGee looked toward the elevator. Seeing no one there that looked like Abby, he turned to Ziva. "Very funny, Ziva."

"I thought it was," Tony replied, now tossing a wad of paper at him. 

"You three done playing around yet?" Gibbs asked returning from MTAC, coffee in hand.

"Yes Boss," the three exclaimed. Tony quickly exited his Solitaire game and brought up his case files. He felt the smack on his head. "Won't happen again, Boss."

Gibbs ignored him and returned to his desk. "By the way, nice voice Elf Lord," he added to McGee nonchalantly.

Tony and Ziva both chuckled at the reddish tint that McGee's face turned. 

Chapter three ist fertig! Here I go again with the German. Can't help it, I am half German. Okay, keep on reviewing constructively, and as usual ideas and suggestions are welcome. Maylee aka astronomygirl


	4. Jethro Gibbs, NCIS

Okay everyone, here is the next episode for the Music of NCIS. Now I have a little fun with Gibbs. My brother came up with this idea, so this is for him if he ever finds this story on And now, I present to thee:

Chapter Four

Jethro Gibbs, NCIS

McGee ran his program to check for any common parameters linking cold cases to active cases across the country. He was still embarrassed by the thought that the team had caught him daydreaming about Abby. He barely looked up as Gibbs' desk phone rang.

"Gibbs," he answered. "Jen, couldn't you have told me this in MTAC?"

A moment of silence as Gibbs listened to the Director on the other line. "Okay. I'll let him know." Gibbs hung up and looked at McGee.

"Probie, the Director just informed me that there is a peculiar bug going around our network. Whatever the hell that means. Fix it when you're done daydreaming,"

"Right on it boss," McGee said, glad to do something pertinent for once today instead of puttering around in cold case material. He ran a virus program:

A visual of an old episode of _Gomer Pyle, USMC_ appeared on his computer screen. "What the--? Ah, Boss, you might want to take a look at this."

"What now McGee?" Gibbs asked taking a look at McGee's computer screen. He smirked at the sight of Gomer Pyle. "Turn the sound on, McGee."

From McGee's computer, the words of a familiar hymn could be heard:

"From the Halls of Montezuma  
To the shores of Tripoli  
We will fight our country's battles  
In the air, on land and sea."

The image ended. McGee erased the bug from the network. He didn't expect, nor did Ziva or Tony for that matter, Gibbs to continue singing the Marine Hymn.

"First to fight for right and freedom  
And to keep our honor clean;  
We are proud to claim the title  
United States Marine.

"Our flag's unfurled to every breeze  
From dawn to setting sun;  
We have fought in every clime and place  
Where we could take a gun.  
In the snow of far-off Northern lands  
And in sunny tropic scenes;  
You will find us always on the job --  
The United States Marines."

Tony looked at Ziva. Their faces both read the same: utter shock at what they were hearing. Who knew that Gibbs would belt out a tune at all—let alone the Marine Hymn? It was fascinating yet a little creepy at the same time. They listened, transfixed as Gibbs continued.

"Here's health to you and to our Corps  
Which we are proud to serve;  
In many a strife we've fought for life  
And never lost our nerve.  
If the Army and the Navy  
Ever look on Heaven's scenes,  
They will find the streets are guarded  
By United States Marines."

Gibbs finished his tribute to the Marines. He faced the trio that still sat flabbergasted at their desk. "What? I always liked that song." He walked back to his desk and got back to work, occasionally humming the song as he typed away on his computer.

The trio finally recovered from their trance and continued working through their piles of paperwork and cold cases.

I thought my brother's idea was absolutely hilarious! He loves Gomer Pyle. So, Ziva-KlGal, what do you think of my choice? And to everyone, keep the reviews coming and as always, suggestions are welcome! Happy reading, Maylee


	5. No One Else on Earth

All right, another fun episode in my little NCIS Musical world. Now, we have Jenny venting her frustration in music. And so, I present the next chapter.

Chapter Five

No One Else on Earth

Upstairs in her office, Jenny Shepard was fuming. And the problem, she had no reason to be mad. All she did was have a conversation with Jethro Gibbs. A conversation in which he had brought up Paris. Yes, Paris. Where she and Jethro had worked together as a team, she the junior agent back then. The same Paris where they had kindled a relationship. The same Paris they had refused to talk about for a long time in a professional scene. What made him bring that subject up now?

Better question—why did Jethro Gibbs rile her up so with just a glance?

A voice in the back of her mind answered for her. _Because you still love him, you idiot!_

Jenny banged her head on her desk. No, couldn't deny that annoying inner voice of hers. She had kept her feelings on the back burner since she became the Director of NCIS. But just one little conversation that afternoon had pushed those torrid emotions back to the forefront.

"What am I going to do now?" she wondered at loud as a country beat filled her office.

"I've been a rock and I've got my fences  
I never let them down  
When it comes to love, I keep my senses  
I don't get kicked around  
I shivered once you broke into my soul  
The damage is done now I'm out of control  
How did you get to me?"

Yes, she was still fuming at the argument, but she wasn't going to let that bother her. They were still close, after all. A relationship could do that at times. Jenny stood from her desk and continued to sing, moving around as she did.

"No one else on earth could ever hurt me  
Break my heart the way you do  
No one else on earth was ever worth it  
No one can love me like  
No one can love me like you"

Quite true, she decided. Jethro was definitely unique. She'd never had a lover quite like him, she thought with a smile. The smile holds for the next verse of the song.

"You can make me want you any time you want to  
You're burnin' me alive  
I can't deny you even when I catch you  
Weavin' a weak alibi  
'Cause when the night falls you make me forget  
Your love is killing me and it ain't over yet  
How did you get to me?"

That was the reason why she was so indifferent to Gibbs while he was dating Colonel Hollis Mann. She was jealous. That was the word to describe her actions. Plus, Colonel Mann wasn't a redhead, Gibbs preferred redheads like Jenny herself.

"No one else on earth could ever hurt me  
Break my heart the way you do  
No one else on earth was ever worth it  
No one can love me like  
No one can love me like you

"I shivered once you broke into my soul  
The damage is done now I'm out of control  
How did you get to me?

"No one else on earth could ever hurt me  
Break my heart the way you do  
No one else on earth was ever worth it  
No one can love me like  
No one can love me like you

"No one else on earth could ever hurt me  
Break my heart the way you do  
No one else on earth was ever worth it  
No one can love me like  
No one can love me like you"

Oh, yeah that was true all right, Jenny loved Jethro. She decided there was no turning back from that decree.

Jenny jumped when her door opened. She turned expecting to see Jethro barging in. That was his style, to enter her office without knocking.

It was her assistant that she saw standing in the doorway. "Cynthia! I didn't expect to see you there."

"I'm sorry Madam Director. I knocked, but you didn't answer. I just thought I heard singing coming from your office," Cynthia Sumner replied, with a baffled expression.

"Yes. I'm sorry to disturb you, Cynthia."

"No problem, Director. And you have a call from SecNav on line one."

"Thanks, Cynthia. Put it through."

Cynthia left and Jenny sighed, returning to her desk. Her feelings could wait until later. It was back to the business and politics of running a federal agency.

Another character stung by the singing bee. Who will be next? Will these forlorn characters finally admit their feelings to their significant others? Well, don't know yet. And will the characters admit their feelings? Duh! If only on the TV show...Dream on, astronomygirl, dream on. Okay, Happy Easter everybody!! Maylee 


	6. Disco Duck and Bad Case of Lovin

Okay, sorry this took me awhile. A little thing called college got in the way. Spring Break's over . Oh well, I got the next chapter written and posted for my lovely readers. Time to torture Ducky, Palmer, and Lee all in one whack. I feel sorry for Ducky, though. He's odd man out. But in my mad little world, he has a lot of fun. Now, I give you:

Chapter Six

Disco Duck and Bad Case of Lovin' You

Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard was hard at work on his latest patient. The patient, however, was not the type to complain about his bedside manner. In fact, this patient was quite loquacious at all, or mobile. This cadaver was decidedly and definitely dead.

At this moment, Ducky was excising a portion of an unfortunate Lance Corporal's liver. "Well, my unfortunate lad, it looks like you had quite the party with your liver. Jimmy, do you note the hardness and color of the liver?"

"He was an alcoholic," Jimmy Palmer replied instantly gathering a specimen jar and placing the piece of liver securely inside. "He partied hard one too many times."

"Indeed, Mr. Palmer." Ducky paused for a moment, scalpel frozen over the stomach of the deceased Lance Corporal. "That reminds of a time . . ."

_Oh great_, thought Palmer. _Here comes another story_. Funky music filled Autopsy.

"Went to a party the other night  
All the ladies were treating me right  
Moving my feet to the disco beat  
How in the world could I keep my seat

"All of a sudden I began to change  
I was on the dance floor acting strange  
Flapping my arms I began to cluck  
Look at me..  
I'm the disco duck."

Ducky dropped the scalpel on the table next to the corpse. Then, much to Palmer's surprise and astonishment, Ducky broke into some serious disco moves.

"Ah, get down, mama  
I've got to have me a woman, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha  
Disco, disco duck  
Got to have me a woman  
Disco, disco duck  
Oh, get down, mama  
Try your luck, don't be a cluck, disco  
Disco  
Disco  
Disco  
Disco  
Disco  
Disco, disco duck  
All right"

Palmer was astonished at Ducky's antics, but that did not stop him from slipping into a day dream as Ducky continued his story, song, whatever the heck it was.

In his mind, he was sitting in a lounge and his girlfriend Michelle Lee was on stage in a satin red dress. She was singing especially for him, in a very, very teasing matter.

"A hot summer night fell like a net  
I've gotta find my baby yet  
I need you to soothe my head  
And turn my blue heart to red"

Michelle started shaking her slim hips to the beat of the music. Jimmy wiped a bit of sweat off his brow. It was getting warmer in the lounge.

"Doctor Doctor, gimme the news I got a  
Bad case of lovin' you  
No pill's gonna cure my ill I got a  
Bad case of lovin' you"

A pretty face don't make no pretty heart  
I learned that buddy from the start  
You think I'm cute, a little bit shy."

Jimmy was familiar with the song and wondered what she was going to do about the next line. His questioned was answered as Michelle walked off the stage toward him.

"Jimmy, I ain't that kind of girl

Doctor Doctor, gimme the news I got a  
Bad case of lovin' you  
No pill's gonna cure my ill I got a  
Bad case of lovin' you."

Michelle made it to where Jimmy was sitting. Jimmy swallowed, what was she planning? She plopped down next to him, pulling her legs over his lap. She ran her hand over his hair, his face.

"I know you like it, you like it on top  
Tell me Jimmy, are you gonna stop?

You had me down twenty-one to zip  
Smile of Judas on your lip  
Shake my fist, knock on wood  
I got it bad, and I got it good."

_Oh yeah!_ Jimmy thought as Michelle moved ever so closer to him.

His fantasy bubble burst when Ducky whirled past him, still grooving to the disco beat.

"Disco, disco duck  
Ah, get down mama,  
Oh mama, shake your tail feather, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

"When the music stopped I returned to my seat  
But there's no stoppin' a duck and his beat  
So I got back up to try my luck  
Why look

"Everybody's doin' the  
Disco, disco duck  
Disco, disco duck  
Try your luck  
Wave to me  
Don't be a cluck  
Disco  
Disco  
Disco  
Disco  
Disco  
Disco, disco duck  
My, oh my  
Disco, disco duck  
Ah, get down mama, ha, ha, ha, ha  
Try your luck, don't be a cluck  
Disco  
Disco  
Disco  
Disco  
Disco  
Disco, disco duck"

Ducky ended with a classic disco pose and nonchalantly, as if it never happened, picked his scalpel up once more and continued his autopsy.

"I didn't know I had it in me still," Ducky commented. "Now, let's see what our young marine had for his last meal."

Jimmy just shook his head, the final fringes of his daytime fantasy running through his brain.

"Doctor Doctor, gimme the news I got a  
Bad case of lovin' you  
No pill's gonna cure my ill I got a  
Bad case of lovin' you."

It was going to be a long day in Autopsy.

Okay. Another chapter in the record books. It's getting quite interesting. Last chapter was "No one Else on Earth" by Wynonna Judd. This chapter features lyrics from "Disco Duck" by Rick Dees and "Bad Case of Lovin' You" by Robert Palmer (I took creative liberty and changed the lyrics slightly). As always, none of this that you recgnise is mine. Happy reading! Maylee


	7. Can't Fight This Feeling

Okay, back with the next chapter of this totally twisted musical! Now, I have some fun with REO Speedwagon. Yeah, if you couldn't tell, I love all kinds of music. Eclectic taste coming right up. Okay, done ranting. Now on to the story!

Chapter Seven

Can't Fight This Feeling

Back in the bull pen, Tony continued to steal glances at Ziva as he tried to finish up paperwork from an old case. _What are you doing DiNozzo? Ziva is your friend. Why do you keep stealing glances at her every time?_

_Why do my thoughts always turn to her? Why do I dream about her at night?_

Ziva David was the first thought on his mind when he woke up. Her long, dark locks, her sultry chocolate eyes permeated his mind. He even loved it when she misused an idiom.

Then, it clicked. _Damn, I love her!_

That's why he steals glances at her, enjoys spending those moments with her. He loves her!

_I'm in love with my best friend! _

_But,_ Tony's conscious caught up with his brain; _does she love you in return? Probably not. Why is my love life so complicated?_

Tony looked up when he felt her eyes on him. She flashed a quick smile at him, and Tony felt those threads of love tie up inside him once more. Soft music fills the space around him as he looks at her.

"I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I say there is no reason for my fear  
'Coz I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction, you make everything so clear"

Ziva looked up at Tony as she signed her name to a freshly printed report. Was he singing? She listened closer, and faintly heard the words he was singing from his heart.

"And ever as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I every thought I might

No I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I've started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars forever"

He looked at her as he sang. _Wait a minute, is he singing to me? Not possible! He's singing about someone else. Yes, that's it._

_Then, why does he keep staring at you as he sings?_

_Why does your world brighten when you see him enter?_

_Admit it David, you are hopelessly in love with Tony!_

"No I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I've started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Or come crashing through your door  
Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been runnin' round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you girl  
'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find

And ever as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I every thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I've started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars forever"

_Oh, God! She's still looking at me! Has she figured out that I'm singing about her? She's gonna kill me with that pen! She will taunt me about this for the rest of my life!_

_Grow up DiNozzo! This is Ziva you're ranting about! She wouldn't do that to her best friend!_

_Wanna bet?_

"No I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I've started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Or come crashing through your door  
Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore"

_Good grief, DiNozzo. Pluck up that famous courage of yours and ask her how she feels. Tell her how you feel!_

_Come on, David! Use that Mossad resolution that you prize so highly! Tell him how you feel!_

_Yeah, he will laugh me off, and make a joke about it for the rest of my life!_

_Just do it! Do not be a whimpering idiot._

McGee noticed his teammates staring at each other. He shook his head. _Why don't they just get their act together and go make out in a closet already?_

_Yikes, Tim. Way to put grotesque images in your own head!_

Gibbs had noticed his two agents with their eyes glued to each other rather than their work. _I am going to head slap them ten ways to Gitmo for thinking about breaking rule number 12. _

_They would make a cute couple though._

_Cute? Come on Gunny, you're going soft._

Ziva saved her work on her hard drive. "I am going out for lunch. Would anyone like to join me?" She looked at Tony, her eyes pleading him to say "yes."

"Why not?" Tony asked, rising from his chair. "I could use a break as well. Boss, Probie, want us to bring you back something?"

"Nope," Gibbs replied.

"As long as it's not contaminated," McGee replied.

"Hhm. Good idea, Elf Lord."

"We promise, McGee," Ziva answered, stomping Tony's foot.

He grimaced in pain briefly and scowled at Ziva. He turned to his teammates. "See you later."

YES! They are getting somewhere! I do so love these two characters. Be back soon with a fresh chapter for your reading pleasure.

Meine neue Kollegin von Hamburg: Vielen Dank fuer seine Kommentar!


	8. You're the One that I Want

Hello again everybody. I am sorry for the slight delay in getting this chapter up. A little bit of writer's block and that funny little thing that creeps up on you called life. Anyway, time to have a little more fun down in the Forensics lab. Minds out of the gutter, this is a K+ story. remember? Now onward, fair and faithful readers!

Chapter Eight

You're the One that I Want

McGee decided to spend his lunch break down in Forensics with Abby. He wanted to take a page, so to speak, out of Tony and Ziva's book and admit his feelings to Abby. He didn't care if Gibbs slapped him from Sicard Street to Bourbon Street, he was going to tell Abby he loved her.

A smile crossed his face as he exited the elevator, thinking of his Gothic beauty. He heard a humming sound as he walked through the automatic doors. She must be working.

McGee looked around for Abby. His smile turned to a look of astonishment. "Abby!?"

Abby was standing on her head, during some kind of yoga pose. _At least she's wearing pants and not one of her skirts. That would be embarrassing._

Abby gracefully moved out of her yoga position, and did a full head stand. "Hey, Timmy."

McGee heard her, but his attention was not focused on her head, but a part that currently rested above her at the moment…

Abby dropped out of the head stand. "Stop looking at my butt, McGee!" she announced still not looking at him.

"Sorry," McGee replied, turning distinctly red as Abby finally faced him. "I-I just…"

"Aw," Abby said, reading his embarrassment. She wrapped him in a huge hug. "That was so sweet, Timmy!"

"Ah, thanks, Abby. But, how do you know what I was going to say?"

"I know you, Timmy." She was still holding on to him. Not that he was complaining, of course.

She let go of him after a while. "So, whaddya got for me? Any evidence to process? I am SO bored down here with nothing but cold cases to file. Please tell me you got something?"

"Abby!" McGee exclaimed as a very familiar song from a certain musical filled the air.

"What?"

McGee started to sing.

MCGEE

"I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control  
Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'"

_Whoa! _Abby thought. _Is he singing what I think he's singing?_ Abby couldn't help herself. She joined in the song.

ABBY

"You better shape up, cause I need a man,  
and my heart is set on you  
You better shape up, you better understand,  
to my heart I must be true "

MCGEE

"Nothing left, nothing left for me to do"

The duo started dancing around each other. Abby teases him as McGee looks shell shocked that she even knew the song.

ABBY & MCGEE

You're the one that I want  
(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need),  
oh yes indeed (yes indeed)

ABBY

If you're filled with affection,  
You're too shy to convey  
Meditate my direction, feel your way

McGee has moved towards her. He grabs her hands, but Abby playfully pushes him away.

MCGEE  
I better shape up,  
cause you need a man

ABBY

I need a man,  
Who can keep me satisfied

MCGEE

I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove

ABBY

You better prove, that my fate is justified

MCGEE

Are you sure?

ABBY & MCGEE

Yes I'm sure down deep inside

You're the one that I want  
(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need),  
oh yes indeed (yes indeed)

You're the one that I want  
(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need),  
oh yes indeed (yes indeed)

As the song ended, the two stood looking at each other. "Is that what you came down here to tell me, Timmy?"

McGee was breathless from the dance. "Ah, yeah. I'm just surprised you knew that song. "

"Oh yeah, I loved watching _Grease _when I was a kid."

"Well, ah, did you mean what-what you sang?"

"Timmy, don't be so nervous. It is very sweet though." Abby paused for a moment, as if seriously thinking about her decision.

Then, she pounced on him. _I got my answer!_ was McGee's final coherent thought for a little while.

Okay, mind in the gutter now? Get outta there! Don't dirty up your nice reviews hint! hint!. Hasta la vista! Bis spaeter! Maylee


	9. Hit Me With Your Best Shot, Shake Your B

I'm back!! I am a little tired from working, but I got a fresh chapter ready for you guys. Now, I torture my favorite ship with the singing bee. Let's see, what singer came to my mind when I thought of Tony DiNozzo? And of Ziva? Well, the Title says it all. Happy reading, my friends.

Chapter Nine:

Hit Me With Your Best Shot, Shake Your Bon-Bon

"So, Tony, who were you singing about?" Ziva asked as she drove out of the sandwich shop.

"Someone that holds a very special place in my heart," Tony replied, cringing as she dove recklessly into the fast lane. _You, you crazy Mossad chick!_

"And who would that special someone be? Someone you love, yes?"

"You could say that." _Come on DiNozzo!_

"Do I know her?"

_She knows, she's taunting me!_ Tony thought frantically. _Great, I've never been this speechless before the opposite sex. Especially Ziva!_

"Yeah, I'd say so. She's a real knockout. She wouldn't think twice about knocking me out if I strayed from her." _Here it comes._ "She's my partner and my best friend."

Ziva nearly ran over the car in front of them when he said that. "Me? You love me?"

"Yeah. I never expected it, but it's true. I fell in love with my best friend. I admitted it. Now you can kill me with a paperclip."

"I will not kill you, Tony, unless you provoke me." Eighties rock music filled the air as the duo drove back to the Navy Yard. Ziva looked at him and started singing.

"Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
That's O.K., lets see how you do it

Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!

"You come on with a "come on", you don't fight fair  
But that's O.K., see if I care!  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again!"

"Very funny, Ziva. Very funny," Tony exclaimed sardonically as Ziva hit the exit off the highway with a mad dash and a few colorful insults.

Ziva glared at him, but there was little force behind it. It was typical Tony after all.

"Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!

Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me

Before I put another notch in my lipstick case

You better make sure you put me in my place

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Come On, Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Fire Away!

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Fire Away!"

"Okay," Tony mused after a while. "I can't turn down a challenge like that. Now, let's see…" The pulse of a Latin beat filled the air now.

"I'm a desperado  
Underneath your window  
I see your silhouette  
Are you my Juliet  
I feel a mad connection  
With your body  
Shake you bon-bon  
Shake your bon-bon  
Shake your bon-bon  
I wanna be your lover  
your only latin lover"

"Tony, you are not Latin."

"I know, Zee-Vah."

"We'll go around the world in a day  
Don't say no, no  
Shake it my way, oh  
Shake your bon-bon  
Shake your bon-bon  
Shake your bon-bon."

"Bon-bon?" Ziva asked perplexed. "I do not understand this term."

Tony just shook his head and just continued singing, leaving Ziva confused.

"Hola Amiga, Hola Amiga  
You're my temple of desire  
We'll go around the world in a day  
Don't say no, no  
Shake it my way, oh  
Shake your bon-bon  
Shake your bon-bon  
Shake your bon-bon

You're a Mata Hari  
I wanna be your story  
In the Sahara sun  
I wanna be the one  
That's gonna come and take you,  
make you  
Shake your bon-bon  
Shake your bon-bon  
Shake your bon-bon  
Up in the Himalayas  
C'mon I wanna lay ya  
We'll go around the world in a day  
Don't say no, no  
Shake it my way  
Shake your bon-bon  
Shake your bon-bon  
Shake your bon-bon"

"Now, will you tell me what a 'bon-bon' is?" Ziva asked as they pulled into the parking lot. She dashed into her spot with a squeal of the tires.

"Come on, Ziva. What do you shake when you dance?"

Ziva thought about it for a moment and then--

WHAM! Her elbow met his gut.

Tony clutched his stomach, nearly dropping the bag he was holding. "What was that for?" he wheezed.

"That was for singing about my butt while I was unaware." She moved closer to him. "And this if for admitting your feelings." And she laid one on him.

_Thank God for Ricky Martin_! Tony thought rather comically as he deepened the kiss.

Hee-hee. Couldn't resist using a Ricky Martin song for Tony! Okay, now that I've had my fun. Give me some love "Hit me with your best shot..." Okay, now i've been stung by the bee. Anyway, let me know what you think. Aufwiedersehen! Maylee


	10. Mama He's Crazy

Please, don't kill me yet! (begging on knees in front of firing squad) This crazy thing called college made me lag behind in updates! Okay, now that that is out of my system, I do sincerely apologize about the delay in getting this chapter up. Spare me, please! I have a paper due tomorrow! Okay, not quite out of my system yet. Now, onward with the story!

Chapter Ten

Mama He's Crazy

Gibbs found himself alone in the bullpen. Tony and Ziva had gone out to lunch an hour ago, and McGee was downstairs talking to Abby. That left him alone with his thoughts. That was fine with him, if his thoughts weren't drifting upstairs to a certain someone in her office, that is.

_Stop it Gunny! She's the reason for Rule 12._

_You just hide behind that rule because you don't want to go down that road again,_ the irrational side of Gibbs contended. _You haven't loved anyone like Jenny since…_

_Since Shannon and Kelly_.

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and nearly spat it back out as he noted the harsh cold liquid. _I need a refill_, he thought rising from his desk.

"Going for coffee, Jethro?" a soft but commanding voice said behind him.

A charge ran down his spine. "Yeah, Jen. I am."

"Care for some company?"

"Is it safe for you to leave MTAC and not suffer withdrawal symptoms?" he asked sarcastically.

Gibbs heard her swear under her breath. "I am a big girl, Jethro. Now, will you answer my question?"

_Why do you taunt her so much?_ He asked himself as he watched her stare him down.

_Because you like seeing her riled up_. _Where did that come from?_

"Sure, Jen. You look like you could use some fresh air and coffee as well."

"Yeah, I could indeed."

"After you, Jen." Gibbs followed her to the elevator.

Jenny led the way to the elevator and stood next to him as they rode down. They were at level three when the elevator came to a jarring halt. Jenny crashed into Jethro, he catching her in his arms before he fell.

A charge coursed through her as Jethro held her. That faded a split second later as anger surged through her. "Jethro, why'd you stop the elevator?"

"Wasn't me, Jen," Jethro replied pulling out his cell phone and dialing.

"Yeah, it's Gibbs. What's going on with the elevators?"

Jenny could barely make out the other end of the conversation.

"All right." Gibbs hung up his cell. "Power surge blew a fuse. Won't take long."

Jenny just nodded. "It's awfully cramped in here."

"Never knew you were claustrophobic Jen."

"I'm not. Just observing like any good field agent."

"You're not a field agent anymore, Jen."

"I know that. I still miss it though."

"I missed having you as a partner," Jethro said turning her and making eye contact. _What is that look in his eyes._ "I missed you."

"Jethro, you see me here everyday."

"That's not what I mean." Country music filled the small space in the confined elevator.

"Well I've heard those city singers singin' 'bout how they can love,  
Deeper than the oceans, higher than the stars above.  
Well, I come from the country, and I know I ain't seen it all.  
But I heard that ocean's salty, and the stars, they sometimes fall.  
And that would not do justice to the way I feel for you.  
So I had to sing this song about all the things I knew.

My love is deeper than the holler.  
Stronger than the river.  
Higher than the pine trees growin' tall upon the hill.  
My love is purer than the snowflakes,  
That fall in late December.  
And honest as a Robin on a springtime window sill.  
And longer than the song of a whippoorwill."

"Jethro, what are you talking about? What about Rule 12?"

Gibbs just held his hand up in a "shush" gesture and continued.

"From the back roads to the Broadway shows with a million miles between,  
There's a least a million love songs that people love to sing.  
And every one is different, and every one's the same.  
And this is just another way of sayin' the same thing.

My love is deeper than the holler.  
Stronger than the river.  
Higher than the pine trees growin' tall upon the hill.  
My love is purer than the snowflakes,  
That fall in late December.  
And honest as a Robin on a spring-time window sill.  
And longer than the song of a whippoorwill.

My love is deeper than the holler.  
Stronger than the river.  
Higher than the pine trees growin' tall upon the hill.  
My love is purer than the snowflakes,  
That fall in late December.  
And honest as a Robin on a spring-time window sill.  
And longer than the song of a whippoorwill.  
A Whippoorwill"

Jethro placed a soft kiss on her lips as the elevator started moving once more.

"You really mean that?" Jenny asked, breathless.

"You think?"

Jenny smiled. "You don't say it unless you mean it. Still though, what about Rule 12?"

Jethro pointedly ignored that comment and placed his hand on the small of her back. It was a very comforting and intimate gesture that sent electric shocks down her spine. They walked the short block to Gibbs' favorite coffee shop.

Jethro left her to her thoughts as he went to the counter and placed his and her order, not asking what she wanted. He probably remembered what she liked. More country music filled the space around her. Her thoughts went to her mother, whom she used to tell everything to before she had died. She started singing.

"Mama, I found someone  
Like you said would come along  
He's a sight, so unlike  
Any man I've known  
I was afraid to let him in  
'Cause I'm not the trustin kind  
But now I'm convinced  
That he's heaven sent  
And must be out of his mind

Mama, he's crazy  
Crazy over me  
And in MY life is where he says  
He always wants to be  
I've never been so LOVED  
He beats all I've ever seen  
Mama, he's crazy  
He's crazy over me"

Jenny looked over to the counter where Gibbs still stood, waiting on the server to fill their order. He flashed a patented Gibbs smirk at her, and turned back to the counter. Jenny returned his smirk and went back to her inner thoughts.

"And, Mama, you've always said,  
'Better look before you leap'  
Maybe so, but here I go  
Lettin' my heart lead me.  
He thinks I hung the moon and stars  
I think he's a livin' dream  
Well, there are men  
But ones like him  
Are few and far between

Mama, he's crazy  
Crazy over me  
And in MY life is where he says  
He always wants to be  
I've never been so LOVED  
He beats all I've ever seen  
Mama, he's crazy  
He's crazy over me  
Mama, he's crazy  
He's crazy over me"

How did she ever get so lucky to find herself in his affections again? Jenny wondered as Jethro sat the coffee down beside her. One answer she supposed she would never find out.

_Stop overanalyzing Jenny! Just enjoy it while you have it_.

And Jenny did.

Now, I command thee, REVIEW! Hopeful Suggestion? Desperate Plea? Okay, I will stop embarassing myself now.


	11. Somebody to Love

Hey everyone, I'm back again. I've haven't dropped off the face of the Earth yet. Anyway, I am back with another song and another chapter. This one is for Ducky. I feel really bad for him. So, now to the story

Chapter Eleven

Somebody to Love

Ducky was in autopsy as usual, working on his latest cadaver; this poor man had died of a massive heart attack. Not all of his patients, contrary to popular belief, died of unnatural causes.

This was an easy autopsy, and Ducky did it on autopilot. His mind was elsewhere. He hadn't failed to notice the romance in the air around him. He may talk to his patients, but that didn't mean he was dead—Ducky laughed at his own pun—to the world of the living.

He had noticed Anthony eyeing Ziva a little bit more than usual. And young Timothy stuttered more and more when he was around Abigail. And the Director seemed a bit more cheerful today as well. Oh, and we can not forget Palmer.

Yes, Ducky knew all about Mr. Palmer's illustrious trysts with Agent Lee. No, Ducky may be getting on in years, but he was not stupid to the world around him. If only he were young again and wooing a young lady of his own. Ducky sighed as he completed the autopsy. Music filled the around him as he started suturing the y incision.

"Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Each morning I get up I die a little

Can barely stand on my feet

Take a look in the mirror and cry

Lord what you're doing to me

I have spent all my years in believing you

But I just can't get no relief,

Lord!

"Somebody, somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love?"

Ducky finished the suturing and put away his needle and his scalpels. He moves the body onto a gurney as he sings.

"I work hard every day of my life

I work till I ache my bones

At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -

I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes

"Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?

"(He works hard)  
Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down

They say I'm goin' crazy

They say I got a lot of water in my brain

Got no common sense

I got nobody left to believe

Yeah - yeah yeah yeah"

He lifts the body onto a metal shelf and closes it. He takes off his gloves and removes his cap. He leans against his desk.

"Oh Lord

Somebody - somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

"Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat

I'm ok, I'm alright

Ain't gonna face no defeat

I just gotta get out of this prison cell

Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!

"Find me somebody to love

Can anybody find me somebody to love?"

Ducky shook his head as he dropped his gloves in his bio-hazardous disposal can. _If only_, he thought once more as he moved to change out of his scrubs.

_If only_…

If only they had a musical episode of NCIS. Dream on. Anyway, anybody besides me immensly glad that NCIS is back on the air with new episodes? Heck yeah! Anyway, let me know what you think. Auf wiedersehen! Maylee


	12. Love in an Elevator

Okay, now for another treat. THis time I have decided to post two chapters. I'm on a roll today. Pray for me, I have to sing in choir tomorrow. We're performing in church. Now, that that's out of the way, here's the next episode.

Chapter Twelve

Love in an Elevator

Jimmy had also gotten stuck in the elevator on his way down to autopsy. _Great_, he thought. _Just my luck_. As he started to sweat from the heat of close confinement, he started to remember a very heated session between himself and Michelle in this same elevator. That made him rather warm again.

_We so need to do that again_, Michelle had said breathlessly as she pulled her clothes back on.

Jimmy had agreed wholeheartedly, reaching for her one last time as she dressed.

_Okay, way too hot now. Get your mind on something else._ Jimmy cringed inwardly as a classic rock song started playing in the background.

"Workin like a dog for the boss man  
Workin for the company  
Im bettin on the dice Im tossin  
Im gonna have a fantasy

But where am I gonna look  
They tell me that love is blind  
I really need a girl like an open book  
To read between the lines

Love in an elevator  
Livin it up whn Im goin down  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin it up till I hit the ground

Michelle's in the elevator  
Lingerie second floor  
She said can I see you later  
And love you just a little more"

He definitely remembered the aftermath of that incident. Dr. Mallard had found a piece of Michelle's underwear in the glove drawer in Autopsy. He had been so embarrassed when the doctor had held it up. He had quickly covered for Michelle, but he suspected that Dr. Mallard was getting suspicious.

"I kinda hope we get stuck  
Nobody gets out alive  
She said Ill show you how to fax  
In the mailroom, honey  
And have you home by five

Love in an elevator  
Livin it up whn Im goin down  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin it up till I hit the ground

In the air, in the air, honey one more time  
Now it aint fair  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin it up when Im goin down

Love in an elevator  
Goin down

Love in an elevator  
Livin it up whn Im goin down  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin it up till I hit the ground"

_Thank God!_ Jimmy thought in relief when the elevator started moving down once more. Elevators weren't any fun when you're alone.

"Gonna be a penthouse pauper  
Gonna be a millionare  
Im gonna be a real fast talker  
And have me a love affair

Gotta get my timin right  
Its a test that I gotta pass  
Ill chase you all the way to stairway, honey  
Kiss your sassafras"

Jimmy walked out of the elevator, still sweating from the ordeal. He really hated being stuck in elevators alone. He sincerely hoped that no one had heard him singing in the elevator as well. That would be embarrassing.

He joined Dr. Mallard in Autopsy once more.

Next chapter...Somebody gets BUSTED! I wonder who? Go to next page and see...


	13. I Think We're Alone Now

Okay, here's the next chapter. Now you find out who gets busted. Have fun!

Chapter Thirteen

I Think We're Alone Now

McGee and Abby were still having fun in the Forensics lab. Lunch break was long over, but they were at least working. McGee was helping Abby run diagnostics on a seized computer. Abby had her heavy metal going again as she checked for viruses on said computer.

"Timmy, you know Gibbs is going to be furious with us when he finds out that we're dating again." Abby started mocking Gibbs. "Rule Number 12: Never date a coworker. Abby, I will talk to you later. McGee, conference room NOW!"

"Abby, that's scary."

Abby just laughed, closing the distance between them at the computer. 80s pop music filled the air and Abby's heavy metal faded into the background.

"Children behave  
That's what they say when were together  
And watch how you play  
They don't understand  
And so we're

Running just as fast as we can  
Holdin' on to one another's hand  
Tryin' to get away into the night  
And then you put your arms around me  
And we tumble to the ground  
And then you say"

"Ah, Abby, do you think you should be doing that now? What if Gibbs see us?" McGee asked as she acted out the actions in the song.

"Shut up, Timmy."

"I think were alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think were alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound

Look at the way  
We gotta hide what were doin'  
cause what would they say  
If they ever knew  
And so were

Running just as fast as we can  
Holdin' on to one another's hand  
Tryin' to get away into the night  
And then you put your arms around me  
And we tumble to the ground  
And then you say."

The music abruptly comes to a halt as Abby turns and finds Gibbs standing in autopsy. "You two done playing around?"

"Gibbs! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," he replied glaring angrily at McGee. "What did I tell you about Rule 12?"

"Never date a coworker? Understood, Boss," McGee replied feeling absolutely miserable.

"See you later, Abs." Gibbs beckoned McGee to the elevator with a finger. He glumly followed his boss as he heard Abby sing in the background.

"I think were alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think were alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound."

"It won't happen again, Boss." McGee tried to defend himself and Abby as the elevator started it upward ascent toward the bullpen.

Abruptly Gibbs flicked the emergency off switch. He faced McGee and whacked him hard on the head.

"You hurt her, Probie," Gibbs said menacingly stepping closer to the frightened McGee. "I'll kill you."

McGee swallowed. "Yes, Boss."

Gibbs flicked the elevator back on. When the Probie wasn't looking at him, he smirked.

Ha!Ha! Did you really expect that to happen? Okay, maybe you did, but anyway Gibbs didn't kill McGee. Yet...

Until next chapter, Maylee


	14. Physical

Holy Hera, I'm less than a month away from walking across the stage as a college graduate. STRESS! STRESS! STRESS! Okay, outta my system for now. Finally we get a break from the dreary paperwork. YES! a case. And Ziva gets to show-off her skills. And Tony has a little fun...

Now the story continues

Chapter Fourteen

Physical

The day was wearing down, and so was Ziva. She hated paperwork worse than she hated stakeouts. Ziva was a woman of action. She craved action. So, she was relieved when Gibbs got a phone call.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he answered. "Okay. We'll be right there." He hung up and looked to his team. "Gear up. We've got a dead sailor in Arlington."

"Who needs paperwork anyway?" Tony exclaimed, nearly as excited as Ziva was to get out of paperwork.

Ziva chuckled at his child-like antics. Gibbs was already on his cell talking to Ducky about the dead sailor. Ziva grabbed her gear and followed Tony into the elevator.

And admiring the view as she did.

"Enjoying the view, Zee-Vah?"

"Maybe. I will tell you later," she replied with a look.

"Not you two, too," McGee groaned as he remembered the threat he received in the elevator from Gibbs.

"What? Jealous Probie?" Tony asked with a smile. How he enjoyed taunting McGee.

"Not at all," McGee answered smugly. "Just thinking of the slap you are going to get for breaking rule 12."

"Don't even think about it, McGreen around the Gills. We can't help the fact that you're getting no action in the love department."

"Not true!" McGee exclaimed. "I have Abby!"

"I knew it!" Ziva exclaimed. "So how badly did Gibbs threaten you?"

"He didn't!" Ziva stared at him harder. "Much. Okay! He just threatened to kill me if I hurt her."

Ziva laughed. "Poor McGee."

The elevator door opened and the trio stepped out to the garage. "I'm riding with Gibbs. I don't want to hear your hinky conversations on the road."

"Hinky conversations, Probie?" Ziva echoed. "You have been spending too much time with Abby."

"Indeed," Gibbs replied, smacking McGee on the head. "Oh, and thanks for volunteering to ride with me. You two," he crossed to Tony and Ziva. "Take the truck. And this," he added smacking their heads, "is for thinking you weren't going to get smacked for breaking Rule 12 as well."

"How did you know about that?" Tony exclaimed.

"Thank you for confirming it, DiNozzo." He received another smack. "Hurt her, DiNozzo, and I'll make sure Abby removes all traces of forensic evidence when Ziva kills you."

"No worries, Boss."

He turned heel and walked to the Sedan, McGee smirking behind him.

"Nice to know Gibbs has such confidence in my abilities to kill you," Ziva said.

"I have no intentions of hurting you anyways. You'd kill me before I even thought about it."

"You had better believe it, my little hairy butt."

"Will you two stop bickering and get in the truck?" Gibbs interrupted them from the Sedan. "Our dead sailor is still waiting."

"I'm driving," Ziva said, grabbing the keys from Tony.

Tony swallowed.

"Judo?" Ziva asked, incredulously. "This is supposed to be some kind of martial arts?"

Their dead sailor was a martial arts student at Dragon Lee's Martial Arts House. "Do they practice Krav maga here?"

"They probably don't know what that is."

"Isreali martial arts," replied the sensei. "We practice the basics. We have not had a master here in a long time. Lee Wang. I own the place, and I was the one who found Ensign Newman in the locker room.

"DiNozzo, sketch. McGee, photos. Ziva, bag and tag," Gibbs ordered. "Mister Wang, if you will follow me."

"You know, I took karate lessons when I was in college," Tony commented as he grabbed a sketchbook from his bag.

"Really? I cannot see you throwing punches and breaking boards in a place like this."

"Really?" Tony echoed. "Where would you see me doing this?"

"In a bar fight with your rat brothers."

"Frat brothers, Ziva," Tony corrected.

McGee suppressed another groan. "Let's just process the scene, please."

The trio walked into the men's locker where they found Ducky leaning over the ensign.

"Looks like we have a single stab wound to the femoral artery. This poor gentleman died a very agonizing death. Cause of Death appears to be exsanguination. I'll know more when I get him home."

"Hang on a second, Ducky. He has a hair on his outfit." Ziva grabbed a set of forceps as McGee photographed the evidence. She placed the hair in a tiny evidence bag. "Long and blonde," she observed as McGee took more photos, documenting the location of the body in reference to the objects in the room, and from all angles.

She also took samples of the blood pool around the victim. She also bagged the bottled water that was sitting on the bench next to the body. "Abby might be able to get a foreign print off of this bottle," she offered as explanation.

The hours went by as they processed and documented the scene. Ducky took the body back to NCIS headquarters so that he could begin his autopsy.

"Any sign of a murder weapon?" Gibbs asked as he exited the dojo.

McGee looked up from the dumpster that he was knee deep in. "Not yet, Boss."

"You were looking in the wrong place, Elf Lord," Tony said holding up a throwing star with blood on it. "Twenty bucks says this is the murder weapon."

Ziva photographed the star, and then bagged it.

An hour later, they were back at HQ. And Tony and Ziva were in the gym.

"You said you took karate when you were in college. Prove it."

"I promised Gibbs I wouldn't hurt you."

"So you were not as good at karate as you thought? Come on, Tony, I will not bite you. Hard."

Tony took the bait and swung at Ziva. She dodged him easily and aimed a punch at Tony's ribcage. "Is that all you got?" he asked, holding his stomach.

"Come on Tony, let's get physical."

"I like what you're thinking," Tony said taking a stance. As if on cue, very funky music filled the gym.

"I'm saying all the things that I know you'll like  
Making good conversation  
I gotta handle you just right  
You know what I mean  
I took you to an intimate restaurant  
Then to a suggestive movie  
There's nothing left to talk about  
Unless it's horizontally"

Ziva drop kicked Tony, and he landed on the floor. She straddled him and kept on singing.

"Let's get physical, physical  
I wanna get physical  
Let's get into physical  
Let me hear your body talk, your body talk  
Let me hear your body talk

I've been patient, I've been good  
Tried to keep my hands on the table  
It's gettin' hard this holdin' back  
If you know what I mean"

"You're so asking for it now," Tony challenged as Ziva got off of him.

"Really? You are down one to zero."

"I'm just getting started."

"I hope so."

"I'm sure you'll understand my point of view  
We know each other mentally  
You gotta know that you're bringin' out  
The animal in me

Let's get physical, physical  
I wanna get physical  
Let's get into physical  
Let me hear your body talk, your body talk  
Let me hear your body talk

Let's get physical, physical  
I wanna get physical  
Let's get into physical  
Let me hear your body talk, your body talk  
Let me hear your body talk"

Tony hit the floor again. "I bring out the animal in you? Heh, I like that thought."

Ziva kneed him in a rather uncomfortable spot. "Save that for later."

"Okay," he wheezed, struggling to get up.

"Let's get physical, physical  
I wanna get physical  
Let's get into physical  
Let me hear your body talk, your body talk  
Let me hear your body talk

Let's get animal, animal  
I wanna get animal  
Let's get into animal  
Let me hear your body talk  
Let me hear your body talk"

When they hit the floor again, things got a little heated. When they came up for air, Tony asked, "So can I hear your body talk now?"

Ziva smiled coyly and led him away from the gym. "Take a shower first. You stink."

Tony's grin turned upside down. "You don't exactly smell like roses either, Zee-Vah."

"Ergo, the shower." Ziva walked to the shower stalls. "Make a move and I'll kill you."

"Yes, Ziva." Tony's grin returned as he found a shower stall as close to Ziva as possible.

Yay! I would definitely say that TIVA is my favorite ship. You have my brother to thank for the song. So throw the tomatoes at him instead of me. Okay, me too for using his idea. Until next chapter! Maylee


	15. If I Said You Had a Beautiful Body and A

Yay another chapter! My muse exclaims. Now, I want to kill my brother for giving this idea to me. Okay, maybe just torture him for a little while for putting this image in my head. Anyway, next chapter.

If I Said You Had a Beautiful Body and Any Man of Mine

Gibbs walked up the stairs to Jenny's office to brief her on the case that had come to them last night. He also hoped to talk to her about what had happened between them yesterday, and to inform her about the two couples breaking Rule 12 under their noses.

"Hey, Cynthia. Is the Director in?" Gibbs asked Jenny's secretary.

Cynthia was astonished. Agent Gibbs actually asked if the Director was in her office. She resisted the urge to pinch herself.

"I'll let her know you're here, Agent Gibbs."

"Thanks, Cynthia."

After a moment, Cynthia motioned for him to go on in. "Hey, Jen. How are you doing?"

"Exhausted already. I did not get much sleep last night. Mostly because of you," Jenny said rubbing her forehead.

"Me, Jen? I was working on my boat most of the night." _And thinking about you, _he added to himself. "So, where do we stand?"

"On the edge of a cliff and struggling not to fall," Jenny answered. That answer spoke volumes to Gibbs. She was struggling with her emotions as much as he was.

"Why don't we take the fall together?" Gibbs asked, pulling her close to him.

"Just like Paris all over again," Jenny murmured against him.

"But better, because you are more beautiful today." Country music with a pop twist filled the air. Gibbs really didn't know what to do, so he just went with his gut.

"If I said you had a beautiful body - Would you hold it against me?

If I swore you were an angel, - Would you treat me like the devil tonight?  
If I were dying of thirst - Would your flowing love come quench me?

If I said you had a beautiful body - Would you hold it against me?

Now we can talk all night about the weather

Tell you 'bout my friends out on the coast

I could ask a lot of crazy questions

Or I could ask what I really want to know

If I said you had a beautiful body - Would you hold it against me?

If I swore you were an angel, - Would you treat me like the devil tonight  
If I were dying of thirst - Would your flowing love come quench me

If I said you had a beautiful body - Would you hold it against me?"

Jenny was starting get irritated. _Why in the world was he singing that song? How dare he!_

Gibbs was not paying attention as he kept on singing. His gut was starting to tell that something was off.

"Now rain can fall so soft against the window

The sun can shine so bright up in the sky

But daddy always told me, "Don't make small talk"

He said, "Come on out and say what's on your mind"

If I said you had a beautiful body - Would you hold it against me?

If I swore you were an angel, - Would you treat me like the devil tonight  
If I were dying of thirst - Would your flowing love come quench me

If I said you had a beautiful body - Would you hold it against me?"

Gibbs had expected to see a smile on Jenny's face, but his gut had failed him this time. Jenny was not happy. She was mad.

"I cannot believe you Jethro! You know as well as I do that a woman's body is worth more than a good time! I thought you truly cared for me! Now I know why you had three ex-wives!" Jenny exclaimed, and Gibbs flinched as her hand met the back of his head rather hard. "Now get back to your case Special Agent Gibbs!"

That last part hurt, but Gibbs was not about to let that show. "Yes, Director," he replied just as seriously and exited the office.

Jenny was still fuming! So stupid!! She cursed him in his head and then cursed herself for letting him rattle her once again.

She needed to vent her frustration before she got a major headache from the ordeal. She walked out of the office and looked for Ziva. Ziva was a close friend of hers and would lend a supporting ear to her venting.

Jenny nearly cried out in exasperation when she did not see Ziva in the bullpen with the rest of the team. She avoided Jethro's eyes as she jetted for the elevator.

She vaguely heard Agent DiNozzo asked Jethro a question as the elevator closed. She could imagine the smack that followed the remark. She pressed the button for the forensics lab and sighed in frustration. If Ziva wasn't there, then Abby would listen to her as well.

Jenny was pleasantly surprised to find both of them there. Two sets of comforting ears were better than one, after all. Abby was telling Ziva about her findings on the evidence from the stabbing at the martial arts dojo.

"I pulled DNA off of the blonde hair you found. It was obviously female, but CODIS didn't give me a match. AFIS was a bust as well. Whoever left us this hair has a squeaky clean record," Abby turned and saw Jenny. "Director Shepard, what brings you down to Forensics?"

Ziva noticed immediately that something was off. Her suspicions were confirmed as Jenny sighed in exasperation.

"Why do men have to be so stupid?" Jenny asked.

Ziva and Abby shared a look and said in unison. "Gibbs."

Jenny informed them about what happened earlier in her office, including the song. "He can just be so frustrating some times!"

"Director, he was not trying to make you mad. I think you should be flattered that he thinks of you that way. It has been obvious to both of us that he loves you. Heck, even Tony and Timmy have noticed how you interact with each other. Plus, you know Gibbs has his own way of expressing his feelings when he does at all."

"Abby is right, ma'am. Give him another chance," Ziva added. "I know I've had to give Tony a lot of chances. He acts like a child most of the time, but I let it slide because I love him."

"Same with McGee. I love him enough to be tolerant of his obsession with computers and WarCraft."

"Now, you have to ask yourself how much you love him. Let your heart answer, not your brain."

Jenny looked at the two younger women. "I guess you're right."

"Of course, every once in a while, you need to remind him of some things," Abby replied with a smile as a familiar Shania Twain song filled the airspace.

"Such as?" Ziva asked.

"Well…" Jenny started

JENNY:

"Any man of mine better be proud of me  
Even when I'm ugly he still better love me  
And I can be late for a date that's fine  
But he better be on time"

ABBY:

Any man of mine'll say it fits just right  
When last year's dress is just a little too tight  
And anything I do or say better be okay  
When I have a bad hair day

"I understand now," Ziva replied.

ZIVA:

And if I change my mind  
A million times  
I wanna hear him say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way

ALL THREE:

Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine

ABBY:

Well any man of mine better disagree  
When I say another woman's lookin' better than me  
And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black  
He better say, mmmm, I like it like that yeah

JENNY:

And if I changed my mind  
A million times  
I wanna hear him say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way

ALL THREE:

Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine

ZIVA:

Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way

ALL THREE:

Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine

ZIVA:

You gotta shimmy shake  
Make the earth quake  
Kick, turn, stomp, stomp, then you jump  
Heel to toe, Do Si Do

ABBY:

'Til your boots wanna break  
"Til your feet and your back ache  
Keep it movin' 'til you just can't take anymore  
Come on everybody on the floor

JENNY:

A-one two, a-three four  
Hup two, hum  
If you wanna be a man of mine, that's right  
This is what a woman wants...

"Tell me about it," Abby exclaimed when they finished. "Man can be so insensitive sometimes."

"But that is what makes them so intriguing as well, yes?" Ziva replied.

"Ain't that the truth," Jenny replied. "I feel better now. Thanks you, two. And ladies, if Jethro gives you problems about Rule 12, remind him he's breaking his own rule."

Jenny exited the lab as Ziva and Abby started laughing.

Woohoo! Another chapter in the books. My muse is jumping for joy right now. Okay, see you next chapter!


	16. My Girl

One week without an update? Bangs head repeated times on table. Bad me! College: writing papers, studying for finals. Have three next week and then GRADUATION! Wish me luck everyone. At least after my finals, I will have more time to find songs and post chapters. Anyway, enough babbling...

Chapter Sixteen:

My Girl

The guys were upstairs working on the paper trail of the case. McGee had pulled up the dead sailor's driver's license. Tony was looking into the databases for any criminal records while McGee looked for people with a grudge against Ensign Newman. Gibbs was out at the moment, escorting the sailor's sister in to identify her brother's body. Ziva was with him.

Tony had to grin at the direction his thoughts took him when Ziva's name popped into his head. Her smooth skin, her intense eyes, the way she could kill him with a paperclip…

That last thought was not so pleasant, but oh so true. He loved his super ninja Mossad girl. Had loved her from the beginning. He just didn't know it at the time.

Tony looked over at McProbie. He was smiling and laughing and whatever he was reading on his computer. "Hey McSunshine, aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Shut up, Tony. And I am working. You on the other hand will be slapped when Gibbs gets back."

"But it'll be all worth it when I see Zee-Vah again. She's once, twice, three times a lady…" Tony sung.

"Shut up, DiNozzo before one of us starts singing again." Too late, a very familiar Temptations song filled the air.

"Thanks a lot McGee," Tony said.

"Your welcome," McGee remarked sarcastically as he started singing.

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl). "

"Abby would kill you and leave no forensic evidence if she heard you singing that," Tony replied with a laugh.

"So would Ziva," McGee slung back at him.

"Nah," he answered. It was his turn.

"I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl). "

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Ooooh.

"Aren't you two supposed to be working?" Gibbs said walking in to the bullpen.

"We are, Boss. Just idle conversation in verse," McGee answered, typing away at the computer.

Gibbs sighed. He had the best team in the world, but they could be so immature sometimes. Before he knew it, he was finishing the song.

"I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
with my girl.  
I've even got the month of May  
with my girl"

"Did he just--?" McGee mouthed to Tony.

Tony nodded. "Boss, didn't know you liked the Temptations."

"Didya ever think to ask, DiNozzo?"

Tony shook his head. "No, Boss."

Gibbs looked over at McGee who was laughing at his computer once again. "Probie, get off the internet with your girlfriend and get back to work."

"Sorry, Boss."

"Don't apologize, McGee."

"It's a sign of weakness," Tony and McGee finished as Gibbs dropped his keys on his desk. "DiNozzo, with me. I'm going to question Ensign Newman's sister, and I want you and Ziva to observe. If I catch the two of you breaking Rule 12, you're both fired."

"On you six, Boss."

"Probie, keep working or I will tell Abby that you are neglecting your work to talk to her."

McGee gulped.

"Think the sister had something to do with the brother's murder?" Tony asked as they walked down the hall to interrogation.

"Nope."

"Think she knows who did it?"

"Yep."

"Will she talk?"

"Will you stop asking questions?"

"Shutting up, sir."

"I intend to get a DNA and fingerprint copy from Ms. Newman. But I don't think she's he murderer."

"Gut, Boss?"

"I thought I told you to stop asking questions."

Gibbs sighed inwardly. Yep, they were like children. And Tony DiNozzo was the most immature of all his "children."

Another chapter bites the dust. What is going on with the case? Gibbs' gut never fails, don't worry about that. Just wait until the next chapter. Bis spaeter! Maylee

PS-oh yeah, my favorite race is this weekend. TALLADEGA!! Go Junior!!


	17. Sea of Love

Okay, I know it has been a while since my last update. I have been working on other writing projects such as final exams and my first novel. A little bit of Greek mythology. By the way, 3 days 16 hours, 46 minutes until i walk across the stage as a college grad! Yay! Okay, enough ranting. The song for this chapter came straight from the mouth of Tony DiNozzo himself. Here we go...

Chapter 17:

Sea of Love

Michelle Lee sat in her cubicle in the Legal section of NCIS. Her mind was down in Autopsy though, with her Jimmy. And the thoughts on her mind were rather naughty, she mused turning a bit red. That table needed some other use than supporting cadavers.

_Bad Michelle_, she scolded herself, trying to focus on the computer in front of her. She was processing legal documents when soft pop music filled the air. Michelle found herself singing to an old Del Shannon song.

"Come with me, my love  
To the sea, the sea of love  
I want to tell you oh how much I love you

Do you remember when we met?  
That's the day I knew you were my pet  
I want to tell you how much I love you"

_How corny and cheesy was that?_ Michelle thought as the song continued on. But it was certainly a beautiful song. Why was she comparing her and Jimmy's love to the sea? _You making yourself crazy, stop it! Focus on the task at hand!_

But the song continued to permeate her being until she was singing again.

"Come with me  
To the sea  
Of  
Love

Do you remember when we met?  
That's the day I knew you were my pet  
I want to tell you oh how much I love you

Come with me  
To the sea  
Of  
Love

Do you remember when we met?  
That's the day I knew you were my pet  
I want to tell you oh how much I love you"

"Oh no, don't tell me you've turned into a day dreamer, too?" Tony replied as he walked into Legal. "Next thing we know, you'll be writing about us as well as McGeek."

"Agent DiNozzo, how can I help you?" She decided to ignore the day dreamer comment.

"I need you guys to authorize a warrant to search one James Konners' residence on the suspicion of murder of his girlfriend's brother."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," he replied flashing one of his grins and walking off. As he walked off, Michelle could have sworn she heard him singing.

"Come with me  
To the sea  
Of  
Love"

Michelle shook her head. She must have just imagined it. She got to work on processing that warrant for Agent DiNozzo.

EARLIER THAT DAY

Gibbs was slowly growing more agitated. The case had not been going well at all. The hair matched the Ensign's sister, but her alibi checked out. Amy Newman was at work at Kay's Jewelers with a dozen witnesses and surveillance footage to boot.

His cell phone rang. "Gibbs."

"I got something for you to see!" Abby exclaimed from the other side of the line.

"Good news, Abs?"

"Very."

"All right. I'm on my way with a Caff-Pow."

"Have I told you how much I love you lately, Gibbs?"

"Yeah, Abs." He clicked the phone shut.

"DiNozzo. David. Abby's got something."

Ziva and Tony scrambled into the elevator and took the short ride to Forensics. Ziva guessed that Gibbs had stopped at the vending machine to grab Abby a Caff-Pow.

"Hey Abs. What've you got for us?" Tony asked as they entered Abby's domain.

"I've got prints that you guys missed. Shucks. I nearly missed them myself on the bottled water. Looks like our killer tried to wash the blood away."

"Abby, you don't miss things," Gibbs replied from the door, holding Abby's super caffeinated beverage of choice.

"Gibbs! I got prints off the water bottle that Ziva bagged at the scene!"

"Got a match?"

"Running through AFIS now!" Abby checked her computer. "And we have a match. James Konners. One prior in 1999 for assault. Here's the address and place of work."

"Ziva, with me. Let's bring this bastard in."

Another chapter in the books. Maybe the next update will come way sooner than nearly two weeks later. Bis spaeter! Maylee


	18. I Fought the Law

Yay! I did it! College graduate!! Now to look for a job... Okay, anyway, got a new chapter for you guys out there in fanfictionland. Now we have the bad guy singing and Ziva has a little fun.

Chapter Eighteen:

I Fought the Law

Tony's phone rang a second after Gibbs and Ziva disappeared in the elevator. "Yeah Boss?"

"Get a warrant to search Konner's place." What that, Gibbs hung up. Tony leaped out of his chair and headed to the elevator. Within thirty seconds, he arrived at Legal. Five seconds later, he spotted Michelle Lee daydreaming at her computer and singing?

He decided to have a little fun with her; after all she was more Probie that Probie was. "Oh no, don't tell me you've turned into a day dreamer, too? Next thing we know, you'll be writing about us as well as McGeek."

Michelle turned a little red as she looked up at Tony. "Agent DiNozzo, how can I help you?" Always the formal Probie.

"I need you guys to authorize a warrant to search one James Konners' residence on the suspicion of murder of his girlfriend's brother."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Tony flashed one of his most charming grins and walked off. With a cheeky grin, he lifted his voice just high enough for her to hear and sang.

"Come with me

To the sea

Of

Love"

He laughed as he saw Michelle shake her head. It was so much fun messing with Probies.

He had his warrant in thirty minutes, just as Ziva and Gibbs returned with an irate James Konners. He walked into interrogation.

"You had no right to storm in and grab me from my job! Who the hell do you think you are?" Konners vented from the other side of the one way mirror.

"Got the warrant, Boss."

"Good." Gibbs looked at Ziva. "He's yours for now, Ziva." He handed her the folder.

Ziva walked in to the room. "Lady, what the hell am I doing in here?"

"Well, it could be that you are a suspect in the murder of your girlfriend's brother." Ziva sat down in front of him. "I cannot see it though."

"Me neither, Lady."

"The name is Officer David."

_Yikes, Nothing she hates worse than being called "Lady" or "ma'am,"_ Tony thought with a grimace. He just knew that Ziva was going to do some bodily harm.

Ziva was talking again. "Me, I am trained to kill. Have you ever heard of the Mossad? See, I am not like my Boss, Agent Gibbs. Before I joined NCIS, I had never conducted an interrogation without inflicting bodily harm. I am a killer, an assassin. I can tell you exactly what it feels like to take someone's life."

Now Ziva was getting creepy. And she held the suspect's attention as well. His palms were starting to sweat, Tony could see it.

"Wouldn't know, ma'am."

Oops. Mistake number two. Ziva stood up and walked around behind Konners. "It feels great. You fire the gun, throw the knife, and break his neck with your bare hands and you see the momentary glint of shock in his eyes. Then, everything starts to go blank. I never forget the feeling when I see the life go out of someone's eyes. It's exhilarating."

"I…I guess so."

"Like I said, I cannot see it in you though. You…you are a coward. You did not stop to look in his eyes and watch him die. Did you?" She was right next to him, head lowered to his level.

"I…I…I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Sure you do. Did it feel good when you murdered that sailor? You must have really hated him after all. He was awfully protective of his little sister, always threatening you. You must have snapped that day in the dojo."

"I hated that bastard!"

"So of course you had to kill him, right? He was the only barrier between you and Amy. I understand what you had to do. Now, I want you to think about what I have to do."

"Okay, Officer David. I want to ask him a few questions." When did Gibbs leave his side? Damn Marine training.

Ziva wordlessly left the interrogation room and joined Tony moments later.

"Have fun Ziva?"

"Always. I could see the fear in his eyes."

"Do you really enjoy killing people?"

"Not really. I just got the job done in the most efficient way possible. But he did not know that."

"You are one sick chick David."

"Pay attention, Gibbs has the suspect confession already."

"He's good at what he does." Tony smiled. "Hey, he's singing now."

James Konners was indeed singing.

"(A') Breakin' rocks in the ... hot sun

I Fought the Law and the ... law won

I Fought the Law and the ... law won

I needed money, 'cause I ... had none

I Fought the Law and the ... law won

I Fought the Law and the ... law won"

"Indeed," Ziva replied.

"I left my baby and I feel so bad

I guess my race is run

Well, she's the best girl ... I've ever had

I Fought the Law and the ... law won

I Fought the Law and the ... law won

"Robbin' people with a . . . SIX gun

I Fought the Law and the ... law won

I Fought the Law and the ... law won"

"A six gun?" Tony asked. "He wanted to rob Newman with an old revolver?"

"I miss my baby and the ... good fun

I Fought the Law and the ... law won

I Fought the Law and the ... law won

"I left my baby and I feel so bad

I guess my race is run

But, she's the best girl ... I've ever had

I Fought the Law and the ... law won

I Fought the Law and the ... law won"

"I guess we go to his house and find the gun," Ziva replied.

Gibbs looked toward them and ordered. "Find the gun. Take McGee with you."

"Okay. You heard the boss."

The duo scampered out of observation.

Another chapter stung by the singing bee. You know what to do now! Until next time, Maylee


	19. Lady Marmalade

Wow! I am so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I had a horrendous, stupendous, absolutely horrid case of writer's block. Secondly, I am so shocked by the season finale of NCIS! I cannot believe that Vance broke the team up. Anybody besides me want to reach into the tv and kill him? Okay, done ranting. Now for a little bit of raunchy fun. This idea popped into my head and I ran with it.

Chapter Nineteen:

Lady Marmalade

The weapon was quickly found and the case put to rest. Now all that was left was the dreaded paperwork. Everybody hated the paperwork that followed the wrap of a case. None more so than Gibbs. He looked up at his team. It was the middle of the night, and his team had their noses to the grindstone typing up reports.

"DiNozzo! McGee! Ziva!" he yelled at their general vicinity.

Three voices answered back and three sets of eyes wondered to his desk. "Boss?"

"You three have a long day tomorrow. Go home."

Tony immediately began to pack his gear up and the dreaded paperwork. Ziva and McGee lagged behind.

"David! McGee! What part of 'Go home' did you not understand? That was an order."

Ziva and McGee shared a perplexed gaze then slowly sorted their gear out. Tony was long gone in the elevator.

"Goodnight Gibbs," Ziva called as she turned her lamplight off.

"See you tomorrow, Boss," McGee echoed behind her as they entered the elevator together.

Gibbs rubbed his sleep wearied eyes and closed his own computer down for the night. He had plans for tonight and her knew that Jenny was still hard at work upstairs, never glancing at the clock on the wall.

He shut his lamplight off and strode upstairs to her office. Cynthia was gone, so Gibbs knocked quietly on the door, and then walked in.

"Ready to go, Jen?"

Jenny Shepard looked up from her folder. "Sure," she replied with a smile. "Just let me shut everything down."

Jen finished her chores in the office then took Gibbs' arm. He led her from the building at to his old truck.

Gibbs was sanding down the frame of his boat with a coarse piece of sandpaper listening as Jen ranted on about various members of the other federal agencies that she had to play political footsies with. Gibbs had tuned her out after the first ten minutes as he concentrated on his boat.

"Jethro? Are you even listening to me?" Jen asked pounding the desk she was perched on. A compartment popped out.

"No. I wasn't," Gibbs replied. "Never been much for politics, Jen."

Jenny probed the compartment that she had accidentally revealed. It was his old sniper rifle: M40 A1. "Still hiding things from me?"

"Not anymore. I see you found my old friend. I still shoot at the firing range with her every once in a while."

"I can fire one of these guns."

"I bet you can, but have you shot at a target one click away with one of these?"

"I bet I can."

"I'll take that bet. The team needs to be recertified on the gun range anyway. Tomorrow at 11?"

"It's a date Jethro. How about we make it a contest?"

"The winner gets to decide the punishment?"

"Deal." They shook hands.

"Ziva, I can't believe that Gibbs beat you by two millimeters!" Jenny ranted the next day after their contest.

"I cannot believe that Agent Lee got that close to the center. She has been practicing."

"So, what punishment do we ladies get for losing?" Jenny asked.

"I do not know. Tony has an idea, but he would not tell me."

The two were still speculating when they heard Abby shouting from the elevator. "McGee! There is no way in hell you are going to get me to wear that thing!"

"Don't blame me! It was Tony's idea!"

"I am so going to kill both of you!"

"What is going on here?" Jenny demanded of the couple.

"Tony wants us to dress up like go-go girls and dance!" Abby exclaimed, fuming.

"Tony wants us to do what?" Ziva repeated, eyes growing hard as crystals.

"And Gibbs is about to find out right about—"

"DiNozzo!" Another scream, this time by Gibbs permeated the atmosphere.

"Now," McGee finished.

Ziva smirked in a dangerous way as she heard the head smack all the way from the elevator.

"Oh come on, Boss! It won't be that bad! We all want to see our women in skimpy outfits after all, right?"

Another head smack. "Palmer and Lee were thrilled about it at least."

"DiNozzo, one more word…"

The two men joined them seconds later. All of a sudden, a very devious idea struck her. "Director, Abby, might we get Agent Lee to join us in your office?"

"Sure." Jenny saw the mischievous glint in her friend's eye.

"We will see you gentlemen later." Ziva sent a glare Tony's way.

He swallowed. "I'm in big trouble."

Two hours later, the guys were invited up to the Director's office. All four ladies were dressed in robes.

"Jethro, Tony, McGee, and Palmer. I warn you right now, if this goes any further than this office, we will each personally make sure you are very sorry. Got that?"

The men nodded.

"Good," Ziva said and nodded at Michelle. She started the music. All four of the women dropped their robes, revealing get ups very reminiscent of _Moulin Rouge_. It was no surprise to the men when Ziva started the famous dong from that movie.

ZIVA:

Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

ALL:

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

MICHELLE:

He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

As she sung, she moved towards Palmer and grabbed him by the collar, leading him on like a lost puppy.

ALL:

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

ZIVA:

What What, What what

MICHELLE:

Ooh oh

She pushed Palmer away. He resumed his spot next to Tony with a pout on his face as Michelle sent a sultry look his way.

ALL:

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

ZIVA:

yea yea yea yea

JENNY:

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah

Jenny had hold of a black satin handkerchief and wrapped it around Gibbs' neck. She rubbed against him

ALL:

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

She patted his cheek and moved away from him, trailing the handkerchief behind as she spun.

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

ZIVA:

Yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours

Ziva moved behind Tony and turned her back to him so that they were touching. She moved her hands up and down his figure. She smiled as she sung feeling him tense up behind her.

Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas

She was back in front of him, grinding her hips to his, and snitching his wallet from his pocket as she danced.

We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

Ziva threw Tony's wallet back at him with a laugh as she noticed how…tense he was

ALL:

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

McGee swallowed. He knew that Abby was next. How was she going to torture him? He didn't have to wait long.

ABBY:

Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

He felt her skin all right. Abby strutted up to him and ran his hands down her body with extra emphasis on her butt. McGee was sure he was red as his Porsche. Strangely enough, he was getting excited as well…

JENNY:

Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

MICHELLE:

Livin' a grey flannel life

ABBY:

But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

ALL:

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

All four women ended in very provocative positions that sent their men over the edge in various ways.

Gibbs was grabbing Jenny's robe in attempt to cover her up. McGee was just staring at Abby, jaw dropped. Tony's mind was doing God knows what with Ziva, if his darkened eyes were any cue.

As for Michelle and Palmer, well they disappeared as soon as the song ended.

Whaddya think? Next chapter the guys' reactions to the situation that Tony put our girls in. Bis spaeter! Maylee


	20. Burning Love and Lonesome Polecat

Okay, everyone. Had my mind on my novel, and this one got a little neglected. I sincerely apologize to my readers. But here is the next installment for your reading pleasure.

Chapter Twenty

Burning Love and Lonesome Polecat

The guys were rather shocked at the raunchy display the girls had made. Gibbs looked at Tony. "This your idea Tony?" he asked as he handed Jenny his suit jacket.

Tony nodded, knowing if he said anything right then he would get his head slapped back to Baltimore.

"You have anything to say?"

More music fills the air. Gibbs smirked. "Elvis Presley. Well, you started this DiNozzo."

Tony nodded again. "Yes, Boss."

TONY:

"Lord Almighty,  
I feel my temperature rising  
Higher higher  
It's burning through to my soul"

He looked rather astonished by the fact that he was admitting this fact in front of the team, but that was nothing to the rosy red color that McGee's face appropriated when it was his turn to sing to Abby.

MCGEE:

Girl, girl, girl  
You gonna set me on fire  
My brain is flaming  
I don't know which way to go

"Aw, McGee!" Abby gushed and rushed to hug him.

Ziva and Tony looked at each other in mock disgust.

"Cut it out!"

"Yeah Boss!"

ALL:

Your kisses lift me higher  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love

Down in Autopsy after Palmer had his "fun" with Michelle, the music bug hit him from upstairs.

PALMER:

Ooh, ooh, ooh,  
I feel my temperature rising  
Help me, I'm flaming  
I must be a hundred and nine

"Really?" Michelle replied, eyebrow cocked.

"Oh dear," Ducky replied as he walked into Autopsy and observed the young couple. "I seem to be interrupting something."

The duo snapped apart. "I'll see you later Michelle," Palmer stuttered, beet red.

Michelle smiled, adjusted her blouse, and left with a shy smile towards Ducky.

_Young love_, Ducky thought with a sigh.

Meanwhile, back up in the Director's office…

GIBBS:

Burning, burning, burning  
And nothing can cool me  
I just might turn into smoke  
But I feel fine

"Gibbs knows Elvis?" McGee and Tony exclaimed in shock.

"Everybody knows about Elvis. 'The King,' yes?" Ziva replied with a coy smile in Tony's direction.

ALL:

Cause your kisses lift me higher  
Like a sweet song of a choir  
And you light my morning sky  
With burning love

TONY:

Its coming closer  
The flames are reaching my body

MCGEE

Please wont you help me  
I feel like I'm slipping away

"You do not have to explain yourself Mr. Palmer. I am not Agent Gibbs. And I do not enforce Rule 12. You have not been exactly discreet if I may add. I may be old, but I am most definitely not stupid."

Yes, Doctor."

"So, tell me, do you love her?"

PALMER:

Its hard to breath  
And my chest is a-heaving

"I guess so," Palmer spoke with a grin.

"I still got some surprises left in me. Gotta keep you on your toes."

GIBBS:

Lord almighty,  
I'm burning a hole where I lay

ALL:

Cause your kisses lift me higher  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love  
With burning love  
Ah, ah, burning love  
I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love

The guys finished the song with flare. Jenny then took command of the situation. "Girls, let's get back into _appropriate attire_. McGee, red does not go well on your face. DiNozzo, I am sure Ziva is going to kick your butt for a week after this. Jethro, I will deal with you later."

"You're the director, Jen."

"Guys, out. Now."

Late that same night, Ducky was shutting down his computer and turning all of his equipment off. He thought about what he had observed among the younger members of the team. Even Jethro and the Director were rekindling the old flame.

Ducky had many affairs when he was younger, but none had lasted. He had no one to go home to. Sure, he had his mother, but that was not the same.

His mind wondered back to an old musical he had watched on television last week: _Seven Brides for Seven Brothers_. He found himself singing one of the songs as he turned the lights off in his office.

"I'm a lonesome polecat  
Lonesome, sad and blue  
'cause I ain't got no  
Feminine polecat  
Vowin' to be true.  
Oo-oo-Oo-oo-Oo-oo-Oo-oo  
Can't make no vow  
To a heard of cows."

His job was demanding of him. He had to be ready to go to work at a minute's notice, any time day or night. His job was also rather disturbing to the average person. No wonder he could not get any woman to hang around with him.

"I'm a mean old hound dog  
Bayin' at the moon  
'cause I ain't got no  
Lady friend hound dog  
Here to hear my tune.  
Oo-oo-Oo-oo-Oo-oo-Oo-oo  
A man can't sleep  
When he sleeps with sheep.

I'm a little old hoot owl  
Hootin' in the trees  
'cause I ain't got no  
Little gal owl fowl  
Here to shoot the breeze  
Oo-oo-Oo-oo-Oo-oo-Oo-oo  
Can't shoot no breeze  
With a bunch of trees.  
Why can't I lose  
These lonesome polecat blues?"

Ducky sighed as he finished the song. "That is me all right," he said to himself as he climbed into his Morgan and drove home. Halfway there, his phone rang. The person on the other end of the line was a rather pleasant surprise. "Dr. Jordan Hampton, what a surprise. How are you?"

Okay, maybe he wouldn't be so lonesome after all.

Hooray for Ducky!! I couldn't leave him out of the picture. Dr. Hampton is from the Season Five Episode "Identity Crisis." Check out the wikipedia summary if you are not familiar with the episode. Hope you enjoyed!

Maylee


	21. Accidentally in Love, Forever and Ever A

Sadly, the end of this story is approaching. I hate it as much as anyone, but every good thing must have an ending, right? After this, there is only one more chapter. It will be an epilogue that is set several months later.

Chapter Twenty-One:

Accidentally in Love, Forever and Ever Amen

Abby automatically knew that something was wrong with Tim. She knew everything about him except what was going on in his head as he sat idly at his typewriter, struggling to write the next chapter of his follow up novel.

Timmy would type a few sentences, sigh dramatically, then grab the paper , wad it up in a huff, and toss it—the paper landing disgracefully beside the other wads of frustrated attempts of creative prowess.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed as he threw yet another wad of paper absently, this time nearly whacking Abby on her head.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, ducking to avoid the projectile.

"Huh?" Timmy asked, startled. He looked at Abby in confusion.

"You nearly hit me that last one. What's up?"

"I don't know. Every time I try to write, I get distracted by certain thoughts of the person that's standing behind me wearing nothing but one of my shirts."

"Timmy! How sweet! Kinky, but sweet. Am I your distraction? Maybe you need a break to solve the problem. Tell you what, I am going to go to the diner across the street and get us something to eat. After I get dressed of course. Maybe you can get something done in my absence."

"Thanks, Abs. Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Yeah, last night."

Tim laughed. "Get out of here before you completely corrupt my brain." He knew that Tony would never let him hear the end if he heard him speaking like this, but Timmy felt he could always let himself go around Abby.

"I'm corrupting your brain?" Abby laughed as she ducked into the bedroom. "Sweet!"

Fifteen minutes later, she was off and running. Timmy sighed and looked down at his typewriter.

So she said what's the problem baby

What's the problem I don't know

Well maybe I'm in love (love)

Think about it every time

I think about it

Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this

Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)

Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Abby turned his world upside down and over again, but it felt right. She was always overly energetic and bubbly and liked to party into the wee hours in the morning. Much unlike McGee who loved to sit in front of his typewriter for hours on end working on his latest inspiration, pouring his soul into his newest piece of literary work.

Come on, come on

Turn a little faster

Come on, come on

The world will follow after

Come on, come on

Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running

Running down into the spring that's coming all this love

Melting under blue skies

Belting out sunlight

Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender

To the strawberry ice cream

Never ever end of all this love

Well I didn't mean to do it

But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning

Mean we're never alone,

Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on

Move a little closer

Come on, Come on

I want to hear you whisper

Come on, Come on

Settle down inside my love

Tim smiled as he made a decision. He was going to take these distracting thoughts of doing unclean things with his Gothic girlfriend and turn them into inspiration. Let love lead the way. _Maybe Amy and Agent MacGregor could live "happily ever after" after all,_ he thought as he inserted another page into his typewriter and started banging on the keys, still singing away.

Come on, come on

Jump a little higher

Come on, come on

If you feel a little lighter

Come on, come on

We were once

Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love

Accidentally in love _x7_

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

Accidentally _x2_

Come on, come on

Spin a little tighter

Come on, come on

And the world's a little brighter

Come on, come on

Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love

The song ended just as Abby came barreling through, halfway through the Caf-Pow that she was carrying. "So I guess my temporary absence helped?"

"You could say that," he replied as he continued writing.

Meanwhile, Tony and Ziva were at an expensive Italian restaurant eating their dessert; what Tony called the "best tiramisu in the world."

Ziva had objected though. "You have not tried my tiramisu yet."

"We shall see."

Ziva smiled at the retort he had given her. She looked at him as she took yet another bite of the dessert. He was nervous, and he kept fiddling with something in his pocket.

"Tony, are you all right? You seem ill at ease?"

"Ah, yeah, just a little. I'll be okay."

_Liar,_ she thought. "Spit it out, DiNozzo!"

"Fine!" he exclaimed as he looked directly at her for the first time that night. A country beat filled the airwaves around him. "God, I hate country songs, but here goes nothing."

You may think that I'm talking foolish  
You've heard that I'm wild & I'm free

"That is certainly true," Ziva muttered.

Tony hushed her and continued.

You may wonder how I can promise you now  
This love that I'm feeling for you always will be  
You're not just time that I'm killing  
I'm no longer one of those guys  
As sure as I live this love that I give  
Is gonna be yours until the day that I die –

_Whoa! _Ziva thought as he sang. _Is he serious?_

Oh baby

I'm gonna love you forever, forever & ever amen  
As long as old men sit & talk about the weather  
As long as old women sit & talk about old men  
If you wonder how long I'll be faithful  
I'll be happy to tell you again  
I'm gonna love you forever & ever, forever & ever Amen

_I hope she doesn't kill me with that spoon she is holding right now! Or maybe the wine glass or the napkin…_

_Screw it DiNozzo, just keep on going_!

They say that time takes it's toll on a body  
Makes the young girls brown hair turn grey  
But honey, I don't care, I ain't in love with your hair  
And if it all fell out well I'd love you anyway  
They say time can play tricks on a memory  
Make people forget things they knew  
But it's easy to see it's happening to me  
I've already forgotten every woman but you -- Oh darlin'

I'm gonna love you forever, forever & ever amen  
As long as old men sit & talk about the weather  
As long as old women sit & talk about old men  
If you wonder how long i'll be faithful  
Just listen to how this song ends  
I'm gonna love you forever and ever  
Forever and ever amen

I'm gonna love you forever and ever  
Forever and ever  
Forever and ever  
Forever and ever amen

The song finished, Tony stood up and crossed to Ziva's side. "I meant every word of it," he told her as he grabbed the velvet box out of his pocket. He got down on one knee.

"Ziva David, will you marry me?"

Ziva gasped in shock. He was serious!

"Yes," she finally managed to breathe out.

Tony put the ring on her finger and called "Check, please!"

He paid, and they were out of there in seconds to celebrate their engagement in more private quarters.

YAY! Tiva moment, big time. I love those guys. Sadly, though only one more chapter to go. I am sorry that this didn't come sooner. Once again, major case of writer's block. But I have an idea for the finale. Enjoy all my faithful readers! Maylee


	22. I Do Cherish You

"I Do (Cherish You)"

Okay, I am very sad to admit it, but this is the final chapter. I want to thank everyone for their reviews and continued support as I wrote this crazy story. Now here comes the grand finale…

Chapter Twenty-two

"I Do (Cherish You)

Five months later…

The church was beautifully decorated, Abby thought as she walked to the bride's dressing room and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's Abby! Don't worry, Tony isn't with me. He knows better than to break tradition!"

She heard Ziva laugh as she opened the door to let her friend in. Jenny, of course, was already there helping her friend with her hair and make-up. She currently had a curling iron in her hand.

"Wow, Ziva!" Abby exclaimed. "You look beautiful. Tony is gonna flip when he sees you!"

"I do not want him to hurt himself," Ziva said concerned.

"It's an expression, Ziva. She means that Tony will love your dress."

"Oh," Ziva replied and relaxed a little.

"All done," Jenny said after a while. "Have a look."

Ziva looked in the mirror. Her hair was in soft curls and held in place by a simple clip. "Thank you, Jen."

"My pleasure. Now for the best tradition."

"What is that?" Ziva asked.

Abby exclaimed in a singsong voice:

"Something old.

Something new.

Something borrowed,

And something blue."

"Got the something blue covered already," Jenny smirked.

"I have the something old as well," Ziva replied pointing to a jewelry case in front of her on the dresser. She opened the case. "This Star of David necklace belonged to my grandmother. She died when I was twelve."

"Here," Abby said taking the delicate necklace. "I'll put it on you."

"Toda, Abs." Ziva pulled her hair back and allowed her friend to clip the necklace around her slender neck.

"I have the something new," Jenny replied pulling a box from her purse. "Jethro helped me with this, but don't tell him I told you."

Ziva took the box and opened it. It was a set of teardrop diamond ear rings. "They are beautiful," she breathed, hugging Jenny. "Tell him I love them."

"I will," Jenny answered as Ziva put the ear rings on.

"And I have the something borrowed," Abby said holding out a coin. "It's supposedly good luck for a bride to carry a six pence coin in her shoe on her wedding day. My grandmother gave it to me when I was five. Take care of it for me."

"Toda."

Ziva slipped into her heels and made sure the coin was secure in her left shoe. "Left is closer to the heart," she said with a wry smile.

Someone knocked on the door. "It's Gibbs. Almost time, ladies."

"We'll be right out Jethro," Jenny called.

"We'll be right out," Ziva heard Jen tell Gibbs. Ziva took a moment to view the scene around her. Jen as well as Michelle Lee, who was outside with Palmer somewhere, were dressed in lavender. Abby, as the maid of honor, also wore lavender but her dress was trimmed with white. Abby had initially complained about the "un-Gothic" colors, but eventually admitted that the dress looked good on her. Especially when McGee's jaw dropped when he saw the dress. All three had bouquets of calla lilies.

"Okay, ladies, out," Gibbs ordered Abby and Jen. "I want a moment with the lovely bride."

"See you later, Ziva." Abby and Jen grabbed their bouquets and left.

"Gibbs," Ziva acknowledged him with a smile. "How is Tony?"

"On the point of a nervous breakdown. He'll be fine when he sees you."

Ziva allowed herself a giggle as she looked at Gibbs. He was rather handsome in his black tuxedo and white shirt. He had a calla lily pinned to his lapel.

"I am scared, Gibbs." It took a lot for her to admit that, but Gibbs had seen her at her best and worst. She trusted him.

"I know you're scared. Just tell me this. Do you love Tony?"

"With all my heart. I do not know who I would be if I did not meet him."

"I believe you. And Tony's standing next to the priest right now thinking the exact same thing. He's scared, too. But when that music starts and you walk down that aisle, it won't matter anymore. All he will see is you and how lucky he is to be marrying you. I have already threatened him, but I will tell you this. Take care of him and never go to bed angry at each other."

"Thank you, Gibbs," Ziva said throwing her arms around him.

"Anytime, Ziva." Gibbs released her and turned to her dresser. "Now, let's get that veil on you and get you down the aisle."

"Yes, Boss." She allowed Gibbs to put the veil on her. She grabbed her bouquet of calla lilies and jasmine and stepped out with Gibbs.

Tim McGee stood next to his friend as best man. He could tell that Tony was nervous if his clenched hands were any indication.

"Chill out Tony. Everything is going to be fine. Abby and Director Shepard are taking care of her. And you know Gibbs won't let her out of his sight."

"It's not them I'm worried about, Probie," Tony replied tersely. "What if Ziva gets cold feet and bolts?"

"Tony, she won't. She loves you. I know she does. I've seen it all along. Why do you think I made Agent Tommy and Officer Lisa fall in love?"

"Shut up McGeek," Tony said with a smile. "The music is starting."

Tim looked around him. Palmer had taken his place by him. Ducky had taken his seat next to his date Dr. Jordan Hampton. Several other friends and family were present in the seats.

Abby was first out in her position as maid of honor. Tim felt his jaw drop again as Abby walked down the aisle. Michelle Lee was next. He could feel Palmer absolutely drooling next to him. Abby reached the altar and smiled at him. The Director was next. And that meant that…

Tony gulped. After Jenny came Ziva.

Mendelssohn's tune started and everyone stood. Tony's eyes were fixed on the entrance.

Ziva was enticingly beautiful. The dress she had picked flattered her curves perfectly. It was strapless and hugged her waist tightly. The skirt of the dress then flowed out behind her. She looked like an angel.

The rest of the world faded as Ziva approached him with a smile gracing her beautiful face. When she reached the altar, every fear, every doubt faded from his mind.

Nothing mattered but her.

Tony managed to get through his vows without stammering as he slid the wedding band on Ziva's slender finger.

The best part came next, in Tony's opinion; the priest announced, "By the power vested in me by the District of Columbia and in God's eyes, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tony lifted the veil and softly kissed Ziva, his wife.

His wife. It had a nice ring to it. He liked it.

"I now present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo," Ducky announced as the MC.

The reception began in earnest when Tony and Ziva entered. They wined and dined. Abby and Tim made fun of the couple with their embarrassing speeches. Ziva had already threatened to kill Tony three times before the cake cutting. And the rest of the NCIS family just laughed at the newlyweds' antics.

Ducky made it to the stage once more. "If I may have your attention, please, it is now time for the first dance. Will the bride and groom please make their way to the dance floor?"

Tony took Ziva's hand and led her to the floor.

"Maestros, please."

The music started and as expected lately, someone started singing.

TONY:

"All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I

I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do"

Ziva was smiling as she looked into her husband's eyes. His were shining with unshed tears.

ZIVA:

"In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Til that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all of my heart  
'Til my dying day

I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do."

Ziva looked around the floor. Tim and Abby were dancing as were Jenny and Gibbs. Other couples were on the floor as well.

Ziva and Tony enjoyed dancing with the others as well. Ducky then gathered all the ladies together that were single and unmarried.

Ziva grinned and tossed her bouquet, knowing exactly where it would land.

"No way!" Abby squealed in delight when she caught the flowers.

"So, who will be the lucky man that will snag Abigail and take her to the altar next?" Ducky asked with a humorous glint in his eyes.

Tony slowly slid the blue garter off Ziva's leg and tossed it to the bachelors.

Tim was blushing fiercely as he held up the captured garter.

"Don't stand there, Timothy. Go snag your girl!" Ducky called enticing many laughs.

Cameras flashed and everyone smiled despite the fact that Tim's face was red as a rose.

It was a day that the whole NCIS family remembered for a very long time.

Okay, I am tearing up a little as I write this. Don't worry though. I have other NCIS stories I am working on, but I need your vote as to which gets posted first.

Story One: Ziva's twin sister Zavi is on the run from her husband (a Hamas double agent) with her two young children. When she dies, Ziva and Tony are left with the children and a vendetta to track down Zavi's murderer.

Story Two: New girl comes to America to work at NCIS. She grew up with Ziva and is also Mossad. She is a trained CSI that will be working in the field and with Abby in the lab. She has spent many years in Germany (her motherland) on a long term mission. With pranks and the effort to prove herself an equal member of the team, she has to deal with a new country and a new way of working. Could become a series.

Let me know which story you want to see first. Neither have working titles though. Thanks for your loyal support!

Maylee


End file.
